


twist of affection

by orphan_account



Series: hamilton drabbles [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Fluff, Eliza is an angel, F/M, Poetry, alex loves eliza, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: she is beauty personified in his eyessoft and beautiful, a grounding point to his ever-whirling mindthat alexander latches onto like a leech





	twist of affection

there are moments that the words don't reach  
moments where breaths are taken away by love  
he holds his heart as tight as he can  
and tries to push away the twist of affection

it does not work

eliza steals into his affections  
closer and closer and closer with every passing day  
but alexander finds he does not hate her for it  
because she has stolen so close to his heart

he does not push her away

she is beauty personified in his eyes  
soft and beautiful, a grounding point to his ever-whirling mind  
that alexander latches onto like a leech  
"i love you, my dearest alexander" she whispers late at night

alexander does not reply

at least, for the first few times  
after those, he becomes used to it  
lips stretching around words gone unsaid  
since his mother passed away all those years ago

eliza understands his hesitance

she is an angel, alexander finds  
one whose wings are gone but whose voice remains  
alexander thinks he loves her a bit too much  
but the twist of affection says otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> i want someone to punch me  
> gently  
> with a brick to the face


End file.
